


Just Do It Already.

by Kat_of_seas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, mentions of kan and tz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_of_seas/pseuds/Kat_of_seas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck, slight AU. Set when Equius is trying to bring Aradia back, as a blueblood. But time infallibly insists that someone can't just become a blueblood from a lower caste. But two people can switch castes....<br/>Meanwhile, Equius happens to have a blueblood next door. And she isn't liking life too much.<br/>Also Vriska didn't try to kill AA, something else happened. I dunno what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It Already.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://laelreenia.tumblr.com/post/49613954436/rucaknex-thelegendofvriska-jellyguy, and my dash being red.

She has to be a highblood. She's on the door of death. He has to save her. Make her _his._

_  
_He can only save her with witchcraft, now. Medics won't help a low-blood. But he can't bring her up without sending someone else down. That much he's sure of. But he wouldn't be able to exist as a lowblood.... Oh the conundrum.

At that moment, Vriska runs in, smelling blood. "Another corpse? Awesome, E! I knew I was still lucky! Spidermom's getting hungry and-" 

Then she saw the bed. "Oh shit."

Being neighbors, Equius and Vriska talked a lot. He knew about her moirail troubles and her flaming red crush on Terezi. And all the shit that had happened between Vriska and Terezi as of late. She knew about his purr-fect morial. And she knew about Aradia. Eq's crush on her.

"The medics...?"

"She's too low-caste."

"Wh8t a8out the ch8nging-caste spell you found a while 8ack?"

"It can not be properly completed without a caste switch."

Then Vriska thought.

Her moiral hated her. Everyone but Eq hated her for what she did to Tavros and TZ. Her scourge sister was blind because of Vriska. She had crippled Tavros.

She had one arm and one eye.

She was still being tortured by the ghosts.

Spidermom was being a bitch about feeding.

No one would miss her.

No one would be sadder, or worse off.

Everyone would be just fucking fine.

Better her than precious Aradia.

She would be helping Eq, the only goddamn one who had stood by her.

She could do it. 

She would do it.

"Sign me up."

"What?"

"Everyone hates me. They'll blame me for her dying. Switch our blood castes, so Aradia can get help."

"Vriska, are you aure that this is the approach you want to take?"

"Just do it already!"

In a moment of weakness, he did. Aradia was comatose, but Vriska wasn't. A light flared around the two as the spell went on inside them. She gritted her teeth againt the fire until she couldn't do it anymore and she screamed. Long, and loud. Equius put the wand down and covered his mouth in horror. He yelled for it to stop, but it was too late. The light died and Vriska crumpled to the floor. Equius ran to help her. He just glimpsed her wiping a red trail from the corner of her mouth and staring at it. He put a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed him away and stood, back still towards him. 

"Just call the damn medics for her. I'll be in my room."

With that, she walked away. 

Equius called the medics, and with the caste difference they did their best. But it was too late. They apoligised, and left. Equius kneeled over her body, when he heard tearing of flesh and a muffled cry. Upstairs. He ran. 

He burst into Vriska's room. And it was just what her thought. Next to her was a dark red-coated sword, and a note dotted with the same hue. In the center of her torso was a gaping red slash. She was dead.

The note said 'I couldn't t8ke it. It's no loss to anyone else anyways. I'm sorry though, Eq. T8ke care of Spidermom. Or let her starve. Which8ver. I hope you and AA have a gr8 life together. And if it's not too much to 8sk, tell the 8thers I died like a hero.'

And Equius hunched over her body for minutes that felt like eternities, face wet not only with sweat, but with tears. 

Then he grabbed two pieces of paper. With one, he documented the events of the night, painting Vriska honestly. As a hero. 

With the other, he wrote 'I'm sorry Nep. Post the story everywhere. Tell it to everyone. Don't stray from it. I love you. Bye.'

And he took Vriska's sword, slashing his abdomen in the same manner, his blue mingling with the red she had taken on. As he died slowly, he looked at her, the symbol on her chest gone red, and tears in her eye. He whispered 'I'm sorry' to the air. To the three most important women in his life. 

And Equius died right there with her.


End file.
